The present invention relates generally to firearms, and more specifically to a breech load pistol and conversion assembly having a pivotally mounted barrel adapted to pivot between a firing position and a load position.
Pistol shooting, including target pistol shooting, often involves the use of specialized firearms. Furthermore, certain competitive pistol shooting events are well-suited for large caliber pistols, such as 0.45 caliber pistols. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a target pistol having a large caliber in certain situations.
Furthermore, semi-automatic pistols, such as a Government Colt 0.45 semi-automatic pistol, are widely available and relatively popular. The same is true for other semi-automatic slide/action pistols. Unfortunately, such slide/action semi-automatic pistols provide less than optimal accuracy, making them less well-suited for target pistol usage. However, it becomes expensive to purchase separate pistols, a target pistol and a semi-automatic pistol, for a person wanting to have the advantages of both types of firearms.
Also, present pistol designs of which I am aware are limited in strength and unable to properly support discharge of extra large cartridges, such as 0.308 and 0.30-06.
The present invention provides a unique combination of elements addressing shortcomings of previous pistols. Other firearms have been developed which address some of the features of the present invention. The Pachmayr "Dominator.TM." target pistol provides a bolt action target pistol. A semi-automatic pistol frame is combined with a barrel mechanism having a bolt action for loading. The barrel mechanism is slidably disposed on the pistol frame for converting the frame from a semi-automatic mode to a target pistol mode. Such firearms are offered by Pachmayr Limited, 1875 South Mountain Avenue, Monrovia, Calif. 91016.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,874 to Merrill discloses a hinged barrel firearm with trigger safety means. The Merrill pistol is a breech loaded target pistol in which the barrel pivots upwardly for single round loading. The Merrill pistol has a solid grip or butt-stock. A later embodiment of the pistol of U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,874 appears in the Mar. 1987 American Rifleman Magazine at page 24. U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,384 to Tansley discloses a typical slide/action pistol having a removable clip. Removal of the clip disables the gun, and thus acts as a safety mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,955 to Curtis discloses a Colt 0.45 pistol frame including a disconnect. Although each of these pistols provide certain advantages, none of them provide the same advantages in the same way as the present invention.
The present invention provides a conversion barrel mechanism, enabling the user to take a pre-existing slide action semi-automatic pistol frame and turn it into a more accurate breech load target pistol. One advantage of such conversion is that certain jurisdictions, such as some European countries, limit the number of handguns sold. By providing a conversion, the gun owner extends the utility of his semi-automatic pistol frame without having to declare ownership of a second pistol.
The present invention also provides an open top slide having a novel structure to strengthen the breech block assembly therein against flexure. Also, a primer gas relief port allows escape of gas from a failed primer in the pistol. Although virtually all high-powered rifles have gas relief ports somewhere in their receivers, to my knowledge there are no pistols made with gas relief ports. Furthermore, the present invention provides a safety interface member slidably disposed with respect to the slide and the pistol frame. This member engages and disengages the disconnector in the frame to provide a safety against hammer release when the pistol is not in firing position.